


Angry Giggles

by inmyfelix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmyfelix/pseuds/inmyfelix
Summary: Minho has a way of cheering Jisung up, even if he hates it.





	Angry Giggles

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my Wattpad @/sinterest

Jisung got home and threw his things onto the couch before sitting down next to them. The other members looked at Chan and Changbin for an explanation. 

“He's upset that JYP wouldn't listen to his song.” Changbin answered, grabbing Jisung's things to put away. 

“Yeah, but he'll listen to Changbin and Chan's!” He muttered under his breath. 

“He'll listen to it eventually. Maybe he's just busy. DAY6 is having a comeback so he's probably seeing that those are going alright.” Woojin tried to use logic as a reasoning. Jisung just looked at Woojin, logic didn't help calm the younger. 

“Just give him some space. JYP will listen to it eventually.” Chan spoke, giving the younger a water bottle. 

When Jisung got upset he never took care of himself like he should. Minho and Chan he'd grown to let take care of him during these moods, but today he didn't want either of them near him. 

He got off the couch and went to his room he shared with Hyunjin and Seungmin, slamming the door behind him. His roommates looked at each other, deciding not to go inside. 

“Is it really only because of a song?”

“Well, all of Jisung's songs. JYP always says he'll listen to it later but Jisung always knows he won't. I think today it just was the one that overflowed.” Changbin answered, sitting in Jisung's spot on the couch. 

“What have you done to try and cheer him up?”

“Everything,” Chan jumped in as Woojin pulled him onto his lap. “We tried saying he's listen to the others but he's too busy. We tried offering to get his favorite dinner, we offered ice cream, we offered to let him take the hand on our comeback but he refused all of it.” 

“He said he just wanted to go home so we went home with him, and that kind of leads us to now.” Changbin sunk into the couch, looking at Minho. Many of the members followed.

“What?”

“Jisung likes you most out of us all, you talk to him because it seems more than just song rejection.” Woojin pointed out, the younger sighed and got off the couch, Felix quickly taking his seat from being on the floor (Minho likes playing with Felix's hair.) 

He walked carefully to Jisung's room knocking lightly as he opened the door. “Jisung?” 

“What?” He snapped, Minho didn't flinch he expected it. 

“Can I come in?” 

“No.” 

“Tough, I'm coming in anyways.” Minho spoke sternly, walking in and closing the doorway. Jisung didn't look at him, which, in a way hurt the older. Nonetheless, he sat down on the younger's bed. 

“What's wrong?” 

“Nothing Minho.” 

“Come on, what's wrong?” Minho persisted in getting an answer. 

“My songs aren't as good as Changbin and Chan's. Do you understand how much that hurts me?” He questioned, still staring at his hands. “It's a lot. It hurts a lot. And it angers me because they get an approval the day of and I have to wait like what? A week to never!” 

Minho sat there silently, he never Jisung wasn't going to look at him. He'd done this a million times. 

“Jisung, maybe instead of getting his approval first, get Chan and Changbin's approval first. They'll give you tips first and then when that's done you know fixing and things. Then try.” 

“Okay what if JYP still is against my songs?” 

“If JYP still hates your songs then fuck him. Alright? Just let your songs be yours. You know, maybe save them to make your own mixtape.” 

“My own mixtape, I like the sound of that. Nice ring to it.” Jisung smiled. 

“I see a smile,” Minho cooed, Jisung slapping his hand away before he could poke his cheek. 

“What smile? I'm not smiling.”

“It was there. I saw it.” Minho poked his side earning a jump from the younger as well as a small giggle. 

“You're so ticklish.” 

“It's not my fault.” Jisung answered, looking like he's ready to fight the latter. 

Minho took notice and started tickling the boy until he surrendered. There was silence, well as much silence as there could be with them breathing heavy. Minho realized the way they had stopped. Jisung's hands fell from where they were once pushing against Minho's chest. Minho has his hands by Jisung's head, while he sat between the youngest's legs. The younger's clothes were messed up, falling off his shoulder as it shows his belly button. 

The blond's eyes shifted between Minho's eyes down to his lips. 

“What?”

“Nothing.” 

“You're staring,” Minho giggled causing Jisung to smile. 

“I hate that you can cheer me up so easily.” 

“Sucks having me as a best friend, huh?” Minho chuckled getting off the boy. 

“I wouldn't say so. Thanks for cheering me up.” 

“No problem, now let's go get you your favorite dinner or I'm gonna tickle you again.”

Jisung sat up and rushed to the door, the others still seated in the living room as Chan and Jeongin entered the room already having Jisung's favorite food. 

"Glad you're back to being a happy Jisung." Felix spoke, his eyes crinkling. 

"You can thank Minho."


End file.
